Lateral Insulated-Gate Bipolar Transistor (LIGBT) is commonly used in the output stage of a high-voltage power-driven integrated circuit, and the structure of LIGBT causes a lower on-resistance due to a conductive modulation effect formed by injection of double carriers electrons and holes, compared with reducing of the on-resistance by a single carrier of a lateral double diffusion metal-oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (LDMOS).
However, when LIGBT is turned off, the drift region of LIGBT has a longer turning-off time due to residual minority carrier holes, so there is a problem of a larger power consumption. Because the on-resistance and the turning-off time are inversely proportional to the hole concentration, how to obtain a balance between the on-resistance and the turning-off time becomes a continual improvement in the LIGBT device.